oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Members
Member worlds are worlds that gives players access to the full version of Old School RuneScape. Extra features Many features are only available to players in member worlds. Almost all recent updates to Old School RuneScape are available in member worlds, but not to free-to-play worlds. There are very few quests available in free-to-play worlds, while plenty more are available in member worlds. There is a condensed list of features available in member worlds below: *Extra skills *Higher capabilities in other skills *Use of several transportation systems *Three times as much explorable map area *Mini-games and other features, such as dueling under set rules and risks *Better equipment, such as dragon, barrows, and crystal weapons and armour *More items available *Many more quests *More music and sound effects It is important to note that these benefits will only be available if the player logs onto a members world. If a members-only item is on a free-to-play world it will not be usable. The name of the item is replaced with "Members Item" and the examine is "Login to a members server to use this." Members-only skills Currently there are eight skills in RuneScape that are only available in member worlds out of a total of 23 skills. The members only skills are listed in alphabetical order below: *Agility *Construction *Farming *Fletching *Herblore *Hunter *Thieving *Slayer There are many benefits to unlocking these skills. Many members quests have members skill requirements. Agility allows run energy to recharge faster, and allows entry to certain areas and use of many shortcuts. With Construction, players can build their own player-owned house. Farming allows players to grow fruits, vegetables, herbs, and trees that only they will be able to cut. Herblore lets players make potions to aid them in combat and the training of other skills. Hunter unlocks new items. Thieving allows entry into certain areas as well as being an easy money source. Slayer unlocks new monsters and items, as well as the Magic Dart spell. Members only skills make up over a third of the total number of skills to train in RuneScape. Members-only areas Free-to-play worlds have very limited access to the world of Old School RuneScape. Players can only access the kingdoms of Asgarnia and Misthalin, the north-easternmost point of Karamja, and most of the Wilderness in free-to-play worlds. Member worlds allow full access to the entire world map. Remember that these new lands bring with them new quests, people and activities to experience and explore. Here is a short list of some, but not all of the lands reserved for member worlds (Regions and cities/towns/notable features included): *Morytania **Canifis **Port Phasmatys **Mort'ton **Haunted Woods **Mort Myre Swamp **Burgh de Rott **Meiyerditch **Slayer Tower **Abandoned Mine *Kharidian Desert **Sophanem **Pollnivneach **Nardah **Kalphite Lair **Bedabin Camp **Bandit Camp **Ruins of Uzer **Quarry *Kandarin **Ardougne **Catherby **Seer's Village **Hemenster **Yanille **Tree Gnome Stronghold ***Stronghold Slayer Cave **Tree Gnome Village **White Wolf Mountain **Eagles' Peak **Port Khazard **Piscatoris Fishing Colony **Witchaven *Tirannwn **Lletya **Isafdar **Arandar **Tyras Camp **Port Tyras *Large amounts of Karamja **Brimhaven **Shilo Village **Tai Bwo Wannai **Kharazi Jungle **Cairn Isle **Karamja Dungeon *Feldip Hills **Gu'Tanoth **Jiggig *More of Asgarnia **Burthorpe **Taverley **Taverley Dungeon *Small parts of Misthalin **Duel Arena **Mage Training Arena *Fremennik Province + Lunar Sea **Rellekka **Mountain Camp **Waterbirth Island **Miscellania and Etceteria **Lunar Isle **Fremennik Isles ***Jatizso ***Neitiznot **Iceberg *Ape Atoll **Marim **Crash Island *The northernmost part of the Wilderness **Mage Arena **Wilderness Agility Course **Scorpion Pit *Troll Country **Trollweiss Mountain **Trollheim **Troll Stronghold **Death Plateau *Other (Not visible on map-mainly underground) **Zanaris (Dimension of the Fairies) **Keldagrim (Dwarven city) **Dorgesh-Kaan (Cave Goblin city) **TzHaar City (City of the volcanic Tzhaar) **Puro-Puro (realm of the Implings) **Many Dungeons and similar areas that is only accessible by members.]] Minigames All of the minigames in Old School RuneScape are available only in member worlds. Minigames are cooperative competitions between players and other players or just a game players can play on their own or in teams. Minigames can be good methods to gain experience in combat or non-combat skills, or just fun competition between players. Minigames are one of the most enjoyable aspects of Old School RuneScape that are restricted to member worlds. Here is an alphabetical list of the currently available minigames, along with a short explanation: *Agility Pyramid - An excellent way for players to quickly train Agility, as well as a decent source of money. *Barbarian Assault - A fun team combat minigame which unlocks new armour. *Barrows - An enjoyable, challenging single player combat minigame which has valuable rewards, including the desirable Barrows equipment, which is among the best armour in the game! *Blast Furnace - An efficient way to smelt bars of metal, as well as a good source of experience in several different skills. *Brimhaven Agility Arena - A great Agility trainer for players with moderately high Agility levels. *Burthorpe Games Room - A room where players can compete in various board games. *Castle Wars - An extremely popular competitive game of combat Capture the Flag, in which two teams infiltrate each the enemy castle and fight to score. Tickets rewarded to the winners can be exchanged for decorative Castle Wars armour and capes. Complicated strategy and tactics have been developed as well! *Champion Challenge - Engage the titans of eight different races of monsters in special rules battles! If you defeat them all, you can face the human champion! *Duel Arena - Tensions abound in the famed Arena where players face off in a one-versus-one battle to the death. Customizable rules, fine-tuned strategy, and stakes ranging from nothing to millions of coins fill the Arena with a sense of excitement. *Fishing Trawler - An interesting fishing minigame in which players sail along the sea trying to keep a leaking ship afloat while they fix their net and catch some fish! Rewards are fish up to your fishing level, so the higher the better! *Gnome Ball - A challenging Agility minigame where players try to pass and charge with a small ball towards a hoop to score a goal, while defending gnomes attempt to tackle them before they can throw it. Players earn both Agility and Ranging experience if they're successful! *Gnome Restaurant - Players try their hand at delivering food to hungry customers in record speed! A variety of unique items and other rewards are available. *Mage Arena - Learn the legendary God Spells and earn your God Cape and God Staff! These spells powerful additions to any magic user's aresenal. *Mage Training Arena - One of the fastest ways to earn Magic experience; the Arena offers four different minigames each involving a different type of magic. If you are successful in these games, you can earn pizazz points to exchange for runes or the valued Infinity Robes! *Nightmare Zone - The Nightmare Zone, commonly referred to as NMZ, is a combat-based minigame that is located north of Yanille, northwest of the bank. The minigame involves players having "dreams" to fight bosses they have fought before in quests. *Pest Control - This immensely popular team combat minigame involves protecting the vulnerable Void Knight while you fight incoming monsters. Commendation Points which can be exchanged for experience in any combat skill as well as a selection of items are rewarded to successful teams. *Pyramid Plunder - A source of extremely fast Thieving experience. Combat is interestingly integrated into the game. *Ranging Minigame - A fast way to train Ranging which can even be profitable! Players can even exchange tickets earned as rewards for coveted rune arrows. *Rat Pits - Players can train their cats to be a fierce hellcat or a clever Wiley cat in these arenas of battle between cat and mouse, then show off their fully trained cats to their friends! *Rogue's Den - Players show their deft abilities as they navigate this tricky maze filled with traps and obstacles. Fail and be teleported out! Depending on success, players earn fair amounts of Agility and Thieving experience as well as Rogue Armour displaying their skill. *Shades of Mort'ton - Build up a temple and defend it from attacking evil spirits! One of the best ways to train Crafting, a good source of Firemaking experience, or a good way for players to test their prowess in combat and see how long they can last against the shades while they train up their combat skills! *Sorceress's Garden - Players attempt to sneak around watchful elementals guarding their gardens to get the a Sq'irk Tree to pick Sq'irk fruits. If caught, they are teleported out! Excellent Thieving experience. *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup - Help clean up the village of Tai Bwo Wannai. Beware, as players may encounter dangerous Bush Snakes and Broodoo victims! Players earn the village currency of trading sticks for a reward. *Tears of Guthix - Collect the tears of the God of Balance in a sacred cave guarded by his faithful snake servant Juna. The tears give the best reward of all - experience in the players' worst skill. *Temple Trekking - Escort citizens through the dangerous Mort Myre Swamp in Morytania to a temple on the River Salve. If successful, players earn tokens exchangeable for a random reward, including resources such as herbs or ores, or tomes exchangeable for experience in specific skills! *Treasure trail - Players follow cryptic clues on wild chases to valuable rewards. Rewards include runes, Holy Book pages, Trimmed Armour, God Armour, Third Age Armour, and much more! *Trouble Brewing - Two teams compete as each try to brew the most bottles of rum! Experience in a variety of skills can be earned for performing the many complicated tasks needed in the process of rum production. *TzHaar Fight Cave - Players fight alone against an army of Tzhaar monsters! If they can withstand the masses, and defeat the dreaded TzTok-Jad, the most powerful monster in the game, they can earn the coveted Fire cape! Winners as well as less fortunate participants earn varied amounts of the Tzhaar currency of Tokkul. *TzHaar Fight Pit - Players are thrown into pits where they fight an every-man-for-himself battle to the death! Deadly alliances and betrayals are all a part of the game. Tokkul is rewarded to the winner of each round. Most members try out all the minigames at least once. Each is enjoyable, and most of them have excellent rewards. Unlockable capabilities in skills Players in free-to-play worlds are limited in their access to free-to-play skills. Since areas and training methods are also limited, it can be difficult for players in free-to-play worlds to obtain high levels in these skills. Players cannot use members items for combat and use some of the capabilities reached at higher levels in the free skills in free-to-play worlds. Many guilds are located in members only areas. Here is a list of some capabilities in free skills available to only members: Attack *Ability to wield salamanders (also have Ranged and Magic requirements) *Use of poisoned daggers and spears *Dragon weapons at level 60 *Barrows weapons as well as Abyssal Whip at level 70 *Various other weapons such as quest items and different weapon types such as claws, spears, halberds, and hastas. Defence *Granite armour at level 50 (also requires 50 Strength) *Dragon Armour at level 60 *Barrows armour at level 70 *Third age armour at level 65 *Various other armours such as quest items Strength *Granite maul at level 50 *Granite armour at level 50 (also requires 50 Defence) *Obsidian maul and Dragon halberd at level 60 Hitpoints *Damage from poison and disease is members only Ranged *Ability to wield salamanders (also have Attack and Magic requirements) *Use of poisoned arrows *Use of thrown weapons including darts, throwing knives, throwing axes, javelins, grey chinchompas, and red chinchompas *Use of metal (past bronze), special, gem-tipped, and enchanted bolts *Ability to wield metal crossbows *Dorgeshuun crossbows can be wielded at level 28 *Hunter's crossbows can be wielded at level 50 *Magic longbows and Magic shortbows can be wielded at level 50 *Blue, Red, and Black dragonhide armour can be worn at levels 50, 60, and 70 respectively *Crystal bow can be wielded at level 70 *Karil's crossbow and Karil's armour can be equipped at level 70 Magic *Ability to wield salamanders (also have Attack and Ranged requirements) *Mystic Robes and Splitbark Armour can be worn at level 40 *Ahrim's Robes can be worn at level 70 *Ability to use Lunar and Ancient Spellbooks *Access to several new spells such as the God Spells, Iban Blast, and Magic Dart. Prayer *The prayers Retribution (level 46), Redemption (49), Smite (52), Chivalry (60), and Piety (70) are only available to members *Access to prayer equipment such as god books, vestments, and unholy symbols. Cooking *Ability to cook monkfish at level 62 *Ability to cook sharks at level 80 *Ability to cook Dark crab at level 90 *Ability to cook a massive variety of new foods, such as chocolate bombs, many new pies, and the brewing section of the skill. Woodcutting *Access to teak trees at level 35 *Access to maple trees and hollow trees at level 45 *Access to mahogany trees at level 50 * Access to yew trees at level 60 *Ability to use Dragon axe at level 61 *Access to magic trees at level 75 Fishing *Fly fishing at Shilo Village for faster training, as well as many new fishing areas *The Fishing Guild can be entered at level 68 *Access to Barbarian fishing and other Barbarian Training. *Sharks can be fished at level 76 *Many new types of fish to catch, such as tuna, manta rays, sea turtles, leaping sturgeon, monkfish, rainbow fish, and dark crab. Firemaking *Better logs can be burned *Ability to light lanterns and other glass objects Crafting *Ability to spin flax into bowstrings at level 10 *Ability to craft Yak hide armour *Ability to craft Snakeskin armour *Ability to craft Dragonhide armour *Ability to craft Dragonstone and Onyx Jewellery Smithing *Ability to smith cannonballs at level 35 *Ability to smith metal items such as bolts, dart tips (requires completion of The Tourist Trap quest), arrowheads, lanterns, and throwing knives *Ability to smith nails of different metals *Ability to smith crossbow limbs *Ability to smith claws Mining *Access to Coal Trucks for faster coal mining *Ability to mine pure essence at level 30 (also requires completion of Rune Mysteries quest) *Ability to mine sandstone at level 35 *Ability to mine gem rocks in Shilo Village at level 40 *Ability to mine granite at level 45 *Ability to use the Dragon pickaxe at 61 Mining. *Access to dozens of new mining spots Runecrafting *Ability to craft mist runes at level 6 *Ability to craft dust runes at level 10 *Ability to craft mud runes at level 13 *Ability to craft smoke runes at level 15 *Ability to craft steam runes at level 19 *Ability to craft lava runes at level 23 *Ability to craft cosmic runes at level 27 *Ability to craft chaos runes at level 35 *Ability to craft astral runes at level 40 *Ability to craft nature runes at level 44 *Ability to craft law runes at level 54 *Ability to craft death runes at level 65 *Access to the Abyss to craft runes faster *Ability to use rune pouches Members-only quests The vast majority of quests in RuneScape are restricted to member worlds. These quests unlock important features, new areas, new transportation systems, and new skills. There are currently 18 free quests, and 105 members only quests. A complete list of members quests is below: *Animal Magnetism *Another Slice of H.A.M. *Between a Rock... *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard *Cabin Fever *Clock Tower *Cold War *Contact *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Darkness of Hallowvale *Death Plateau *Death to the Dorgeshuun *Desert Treasure *Devious Minds *Digsite Quest *Dream Mentor *Druidic Ritual *Dwarf Cannon *Eadgar's Ruse *Eagles' Peak *Elemental Workshop I *Elemental Workshop II *Enakhra's Lament *Enlightened Journey *The Eyes of Glouphrie *A Fairy Tale Part I *A Fairy Tale Part II *Family Crest *The Feud *Fight Arena *Fishing Contest *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *The Fremennik Trials *The Fremennik Isles *Garden of Tranquility *Gertrude's Cat *Ghosts Ahoy *The Giant Dwarf *The Golem *The Grand Tree *The Great Brain Robbery *Grim Tales *The Hand in the Sand *Haunted Mine *Hazeel Cult *Heroes Quest *Holy Grail *Horror from the Deep *Icthlarin's Little Helper *In Aid of the Myreque *In Search of the Myreque *Jungle Potion *King's Ransom *Legends Quest *Lost City *The Lost Tribe *Lunar Diplomacy *Making History *Merlin's Crystal *Monkey Madness *Monkey Madness II *Monk's Friend *Mountain Daughter *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *Murder Mystery *My Arm's Big Adventure *Nature Spirit *Observatory Quest *Olaf's Quest *One Small Favour *Plague City *Priest in Peril *Rag and Bone Man *Rat Catchers *Recipe for Disaster *Recruitment Drive *Regicide *Roving Elves *Royal Trouble *Rum Deal *Scorpion Catcher *Sea Slug Quest *Shades of Mort'ton *Shadow of the Storm *Sheep Herder *Shilo Village *Slug Menace *A Soul's Bane *Spirits of the Elid *Swan Song *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *A Tail of Two Cats *Tears of Guthix *Temple of Ikov *Throne of Miscellania *The Tourist Trap *Tower of Life *Tree Gnome Village *Tribal Totem *Troll Romance *Troll Stronghold *Underground Pass *Wanted! *Watch Tower *Waterfall Quest *What Lies Below *Witch's House *Zogre Flesh Eaters Category:Community